The Breaking Point Of My Master: The Slap
by bladeshlye123
Summary: Mia Johnson, was born a slave and was bought at six years old. From Zak's father, Zak knew he was getting a slave to help him with everyday life. But he didn't know the little six year girl was so beautiful, Zak didn't want to be banish for loving a slave


"Don't you get it, this is not the way you do a bed!" Zak screamed at me, as he pushed me on the floor of his bedroom. "My father bought you from the slave market, to keep this house clean Not to be slacked!" I could tell my master was mad at me, I thought I did his bed right just the way he likes it. But I guess I didn't,

"Master Zak, I'm sorry!" I said as I tried to push my self up from the floor. But when I got on my knees, I was met with a slap on the face hard. The hardest you could ever hit any one I slid across the floor to the wall

"Don't you back talk me!" His voice was braking at a point, I started to cry and holding my face from where the slap was. I remember looking at Master Zak when I was crying, it was the first time I saw his brown eyes, They had gentleness in them. He couldn't do this to me I know it, and he know's it.

"Mia?" Master Zak's voice became gentle all of a sudden, I felt his hand come over to my face and lift it to see the place that hurt. I almost jerked away from him, but for some reason I couldn't. It was like they were holding me in my place just as he spoke "Mia, are you okay? I didn't mean…" He couldn't finish what he was about to say

"Master." I finally said Zak looked at me I was afraid he was going to slap me again if I spoke, So I said it as fast as I could "Yes sir. I am okay, May I leave?"

"No." He whispered to me I looked up and saw that he had a frown on his face "While we are in here, I want to help you with that slap mark. Come with me." Master Zak pulled me up from the floor and put me into his arms "Master!"

"Shhh…Mia, It's okay." He said taking me into the kitchen

Master Zak carried me into the Kitchen and sat me on the counter. I heard him talking to himself, "Now where did I put….Ah! Here they are."

Master Zak gripped a pack of oil's that would help with the pain from his slap that he gave me, "Remove your hand." I did what I was told to do, Master Zak opened up the jar of oil's and stuck one of his fingers in. Then gently rubbed the oil on the slap mark, I winced a little his fingers were so gentle and warm.

"Master Zak, can you please?" Zak put one of his fingers up to tell me to shush, "Now Mia… You can call me Zak from now on." His voice was so gentle and at ease, I couldn't believe it Master Zak has toke care of me. Since I was six years old, and he was ten. Not once in my 12 years here has he told me to call him by his name, all I thought he was just wanted me to call him 'Master'.

"Yes Sir." I said. Zak put his right hand through my brown hair, just smoothing it out "I think you look cute." My eyes widening at what he just said to me, that was a first that's he ever said that to me. Zak smiled a little "We need to give you something that makes you look cute to everyone, you just have so much natural beauty." I started to blush "Zak. Stop it, please." I heard him do this to every girl that's he been with, and they have fell for it I know I can't let him do that to me like them other girls. Zak put his arms around my waist and pulled me off the counter

"You look so cute, when you blush." Zak leaned in closer to my face "Zak, please…" "I bet you that you are the only one that someone has been with, Let me guess you have every guy in the world falling for you?" "Zak, Stop it please." I said I was feeling that I was blushing more. "Don't tell me that I'm the only one that's falling for you? Cause it feels like it, Mia Johnson."

"Zak…." Before I could finish Zak kissed gently kissed me on the lips, He was pulling me closer to him in the kiss. I just wish that I could just vanish into his body, and So he wouldn't have to hold me. I would be with him always, Zak pushed himself away. I looked into his eyes, they were blazing from the kiss that he just gave me. "I can't break this, But this is what I want. I feel like I'm on the breaking point with you, I never felt this way Mia." Zak Bagans said. My master that is on that breaking point with me, Like I said The breaking point of my master is coming very shortly


End file.
